


[podfic] Classified

by croissantkatie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Of course</i> there are aliens in Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Classified

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Classified](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209716) by [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver). 



[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?09bdqqtsinvtvhj)

[download from the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/classified)

mp3 / 3:04 / 3MB


End file.
